The Thrill of the Chase
by Deaths-child
Summary: The thrill has all ways been with her but when she starts to get chased by her brother and his friends what will she do? Will she let them capture her or will she play along with them tell she gets board?
1. Prologue: All about the rush

The Thrill of the Chase

By: Deaths-child

Rating: PG-13

Summery: The thrill has all ways been with her but when she starts to get chased by her brother and his friends what will she do? Will she let them capture her or will she play along with them tell she gets board?

Disclaimer:

Deaths-child pops in with mangas clutched in her hand. "Hi I would like to say that this is a very promising story and if you have seen this plot any where else then please tell me in reviews."

Heero and Duo walk in. Heero has his gun drawn and pointed at Deaths-child.

"Omea o Kouse say the Disclaimer. Now."

"No and you can't make me I can just take your gun away and put you in a dog suit." Deaths-child has a pout on her face and her back to him. "Make Duo do it, I don't care."

Heero points the gun at Duo. Duo looks at the gun before looking at Deaths-child with a pleading look. Heero only takes the safety off.

"Uh Hee-man I will say it but you got to not shoot me Ok."

Heero only grunts.

"Alright I will say it for Death-chan. She doesn't own any of the charters form Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon but she wishes she did then she would be rolling in the money. Now Hee-man put the gun away please." Duo pleaded.

Heero nodded and put the gun away before Deaths-child came over and looked at Heero.

"Where dose that thing go is it a subspace pocket or dose it just disappear some where in your pants? You will tell me Hee-chan or you will be in a dog suit for the rest of the story."

"Hnn"

"Fine" Deaths-child pouts then snaps her fingers and Heero turns in to a dog.

"Oops did I do that. I think I put too much wrist in that maybe I can fix this."

"Uh I think we should get on with this story while you try to fix this." Duo said playing with the dog.

"Yes now on with the story." Shouts Deaths-child.

AN: Hi now on I have been trying to work on my other ones but no luck but this one seem very promising so hopefully I will not get writers block on this on like the others. R/R

Prologue: All about the rush

The heavy folds of the cloak swirling about her as she dashed through the dark night and not a sound could be heard as the heave combat boots pounded the pavement. Her footsteps could not be heard but her pursuers could each with a distinct thud as they hit the ground. Not that she needed to hear them but it was comforting to know that she wasn't too fast for the five of them.

It was fun actually. Running from them, what better way to spend your Friday evening being chased by five of the most feared and respected people on the Earth's sphere. Will it might be fun to her but maybe not for others that ran the street at this time of the night.

They were far enough behind to not to have to push herself too much but close enough to have a fun chase. They were cleaver enough to find out that she liked the Friday show at local theater but they weren't smart enough to know she loved crowds, it was always harder for people to find someone in a crowd and that is exactly why she loved them.

They weren't very good at the chase but hell they were better than nothing right at this moment. The folds of the cloak hid all sound she made even though there was very little to hide. They were never quite in what they did even when they tried to be although one of the five was better then the others not that it mattered they could try but they never were.

She really expected better from the Gundam pilots but no they were louder then the world around them if only they listened for it. They were trained for bluntness not suability like she was. They would never be good at it and they could never come close to it. They were made to blow stuff up and not be a shadow on the wall as she had.

The loudest one of the five was the braided one Duo Maxwell. He gave them away before they even knew it and always would no matter what he did. Duo was about 5'10" brown hair that was kept in a braid all the time. He wore mostly black outfits and was usually dressed in a priest's getup.

Although he was loud he could be serious when he wanted to be but hid that behind a faked of happiness. In battle or as their nightly runs began he would call himself Shinigami with great dramatics that he put on for the others benefit. He out of the five had never gotten very close when trying to capture her... hell he hadn't even gotten with in ten feet of her.

Then there was Justice personified. The black haired Asian at 5'11" always cared with him a katana which he promised to cut off the braided-baka's (Duo's) braid with but had failed to succeed at. Although he tried to keep a cool head in public he couldn't if Duo was around witch made them the easiest to spot out of all of them.

Wufei dressed in Asian descending clothes and all of them with out much color to them, even if Duo tried. He could be serious but if agitated by Duo he would lose track of his task and only if detoured would he focus back on task. He was the third fastest of the five and showed it on a nightly bases.

She knew him better then the rest save her brother. Only because she had spent more time with him when she was younger although he probably didn't recognize her, she did for their was no mistaking of Wufei Chang.

The silent one of the group was the brown haired unibanged Trowa Barton although he was the best at sneaking around the 6'0" Latin teen could verily be seen when he truly wanted to be seen. She thought that he also liked the chase that happened on a regular base now between the six of them.

He was the only one of the five to come with in feet of her but still she had gotten away not that she couldn't get away from all of them. It was just he was good and had been able to get so close to her with out her even knowing tell he was mere feet from her. It had to be the dark clothes he wore that made it just that harder to see him.

Then their was the Perfect Solder himself Heero Yuy after her. He most defiantly had the brains and the laptop to compete with her but he didn't have the ingenuity that made her even harder to keep a hold of or for that mater get. He would set up some thing only for it to go to pieces when she stepped on the scene. And for all the world none of his traps would go as planed.

At 5'11" he had dark brown hair that was so unruly that even with the strongest jell it probably couldn't be contained. He was said to have no emotions but they could clearly be seen when either his plan or something else went wrong. The few times he did actually get close enough to bring out his trusted gun things would unexceptionally happen an she would slip out.

Then their was the last one of the group the small Arabian blond Quatre Winner. He wasn't as fast as the others or as cunning as the others but in any case his hair was a dead give away when they were on her tail. He could be relentless in his pursuit of her no matter how long it took or how hard it was he was the most persistent of the five.

At 5'8" he was never tall in the crowed but the light color of his hair could be seen from a mile away. And no matter where she was he was always the first to spot her. Like he could sense her, which he could as he was an empath and she doubted that she was hard to find with her feelings always kept in check. He would always have a big smile on his face just as they would make eye contact.

Duo's first comment upon seeing her was to compare her to a goddess and then start drooling on him self. That was during their first encounter of course their first encounter was pleasant to say the least until the end. They had made small talk tell Wufei had gotten mad at her and demanded she come with them, at that time Quatre had figured out why she had felt so familiar to him and said it out loud.

She of course smirked at asked him what took him so long to figure it out before adding that she would not come with them anywhere. This made Wufei even more mad and made Heero's favorite gun appear. Quatre not wanting a fight ask why. Her reply was simply and only made Wufei even more angry with her and all woman in general.

In the end, the table and all its contents had been spilt to the floor and a few shots rang out before she was able to slip out of the small restaurant and down an alleyway with them hot in pursuit of her. It had been like that for weeks now in a never-ending cycle of cat and mouse. Them some times being the cat and with her skills them being the mouse.

It was easy to spy on them because they were in one of the many and she will repeat many mansions that the Winners own. She had all the auxiliary codes and knew all the animals on the ground so getting in and out sneaking them was easy not to mention that Heero left his laptop out in the open too much for being a Perfect Solder Boy.

As she rounded a corner she noted that they were trying harder then normal because their were two of them set up waiting for her at the other end of the alleyway and both groups were closing in on her not fast but still closing in on her. Stopping in the middle she waited for the two groups to converge on her before starting something. She let her long heavy folds of the cloak swirling about her as she stopped and a slight breeze start up.

Duo started to chant "We finally caught her! We finally caught her!" as he bounced down the alleyway. She let a cocky grin come to her face that made Duo stop chanting. And made the others tense up because she had used this grin before and it always in titled that she would get away in the end weather it is around them or through them.

"Sorry but I don't think you have me just yet Duo. Once you get me, now that will be another story on its own but for now I'm still on the lose and able to run." She said the grin still their as the groups were half way to her.

"Rei will you just come with us the chase has gone on long enough don't you think?" Quatre pleaded with her.

"Q-chan you should know by now that its all about the chase not that it matters to you but I find it so much better when theirs a chase. And if I have told you once I have told you a thousand times during the last month I don't go by Rei any more its Yue." She, Yue said keeping her eyes on both groups as they came closer.

"You see Q-chan over the years I have changed and while you were training to be a Gundam pilot and honing your own skills I was gaining new and more... how shall I say this... abilities." She had been backing slowly up towards on of the alleyway walls.

Ending it with a smirk she rushed the wall opposite before jumping at it and grabbing on to the fire escape that had to be twenty feet off the ground and raced up it before they could reach the ladder to it and disappeared over the roof top edge.

As they made it to the top she stood on the corner edge of the building looking down. Heero brought out his gun and clicked the safety off before aiming it at her. Yue looked back at them as they were less then half way to her.

She turned around so that her back was to the edge and they had a good view of her face and all that was not covered by the long heavy folds of the cloak that were swirling around her in the breeze that chilled them all. But she didn't seem to be affected in the tiniest bit.

"You have no where to go onna why don't you just give up now and give us a break." Wufei said bring out his katana.

"Come on Babe why don't you come home with us and we can end this." Duo wined at her not liking the cold at all.

"No." With that said she her arms stretched out as she leaned back and plummeted down the side of the building.

They raced to the edge only to see her reaching the bottom and pulling the rope free of the lead. Before dashing off leaving them she gave them a small bow and a kiss before racing off down the streets with the long cloak swirling behind her. And blending in with the crowd around her.

"Damnit Q-man she had this planed. How can she predicted our every move before Heero makes them, I mean it is impossible. She must have a bug in the house some where either that or she's physic... is she?" Duo asked as they started back towards the fire escape.

"No, I don't think so but she is good at predicting people." He said, as they were half way down the fire escape.

"We will start again tomorrow morning on a new plan of action." Heero informed them as they reached the ground before each scattering to the four winds. Quatre and Trowa went back to the mansion to rest while Heero went off on his own mission and Duo said before they all left that he was going clubbing.

Wufei walked the streets not really knowing where he was going just trying to take his mind off their mission that had lasted longer then what they had predicted let alone wanted. She had been on their minds more than any thing lately and it annoyed all of them to the brink of destroying some thing on the spot no matter the consequence or responsibilities.

After walking for a while he noted that some one was walking next to him. Looking up to see who it was Wufei finally noticed that it was her in all her glory striding in step with him. 'What could she be doing here, dose she know what she is doing or dose she not know I'm here.' Wufei thought to himself.

He was quickly answered when she looked at him and gave him a small grin that only made her look better. She motioned for them to go in to the alleyway and he followed as she led the way. Her long heavy folds of the cloak swirling about her as she walked.

"You know that we are suppose to be chasing you not you coming to us." He commented to her as they entered the alleyway.

"You don't remember me do you Fei-kun?" She said letting him get a good look at her.

For the first time since the beginning of the mission he was able to place where she looked familiar. "Kage?" Wufei questioned.

She gave a short bow and said. "Good to see you again Fei-kun. How has life been, not to hard I hope?" A smirk came with the end of her question.

"Only you could say that and still keep a strait face. What are you trying to do make your brother go crazy?" Wufei said as they stood there.

For the first time in the two months that he had been chasing her he studied. The long folds of the cloak covered most of her but as she stood there the cloak shifted and he could see the dark clothes that she now wore. She had grown to 5'10" and her once short golden blond hair had now lengthened to about mid thigh and had turned silver was cascading around her unbound.

"That's his problem not mine, a few weeks of trying should tell him that. I will be around Fei-kun. Don't tell the others about this or Maxwell will find some of those pictures from L5." Her threat simple she walked calmly out of the alleyway on to the main street.

"Wait..." Wufei called out and she did stop. "Why are you contacting me now why didn't you do it days ago? Why now?"

"Why not?" She questioned as she continued her walk out on to the street leaving him to be alone by him self in the alleyway.

The next few days were quieter then they had been for the Gundam boys and for Yue not that it mattered both needed a rest and with few qualms that was not discussed between the two groups. For the G-boys they went to a secluded cabin of Quatre's and stayed there for the few days without Heero's laptop and Wufei's katana.

Yue on the other had went to the mansion that the boys had left and stayed in luxury their. The Manguanacs that were at the mansion did, and at the same time did not know that she was there. Their had been a mutual agreement among the Manguanacs with the exception of Rashid, that they would not try and capture her and she would not set the dogs on them, quite literally.

It was a good agreement and it should be, she watched out for them and they would say nothing about her to her brother or Rashid. They would pass them in the halls and would greet her as normal but later if asked if they had seen anyone they would reply a simple no. The few days were quite enjoyable for all parties included.

Yue let out a content sigh as she watched her little brother and his friends sweep the streets looking for her in the overly large crowd. But for the sake of her sanity she had decided to watch them instead of interact with the group for the day. Maybe they would tire of the game and leave her alone like many, so many others had done.

And pigs would fly while playing croquet and wearing Relena pink toto's.

They had something more on there mind then Quatre wanting a family reunion with his sister as a present for the others to attack instead of him. Her being the youngest girl in the family and even being the youngest she was also less heard from then their brother. So what to do, what to do, what to do...

Duo had just run in to a street performer and now trying to get out of the guitar welding mans way with out causing even more of a distraction. Him being fearful of anymore of the mans shouting at him hid behind Quatre for protection in one form or another. The others gathered around trying to figure out a plan because they simply couldn't find her.

Her placement had been on purpose. So if they did find her they would find it hard to get to her and if they did get to the third floor balcony seat then they might be worthy of trapping her. But that was unlikely and would be very annoying for them.

Taking a bite of her cheesecake Yue decided to be a bit fair today. So to get their attention she dropped something that even they would not resist in picking up. Her handkerchief that by the way Quatre had gotten her for one of her first Christmases.

Making it look like she had dropped it by accident she sent one of the café's waiters down to fetch it for her. And as fate or her timing would have it the waiter got down their just as they were passing and noticed it. Being a bit farther then first suspected it took Quatre a few more steps and the waiter half way back before he stopped in realization of what he had seen. By that time the waiter had already been to her side and gave her the handkerchief before walking off.

Quatre stopped and gazed up at the balcony she sat on and she watched as his jaw dropped in surprise. The others being attracted to their companion's actions followed his gaze tell they also found what had shocked him. Only to be shocked too.

There sitting on the balcony under an umbrella was Yue with out the dark cloak and seemed to be sipping tea and relaxing in the afternoon sun. Looking away from the paper she had in had she spied down on them with a smile. Her dress attire consisted of a dress shirt and slacks to match. Yue waved to them with her handkerchief she didn't seem out of place at all.

Shaking themselves out of their stuppers they gave her a combined glare which Yue simply giggled at in turn. Heero taking it upon him self marched up to the door that the waiter had come out off only to find no doorknob to grasp let alone any other way to get in. Letting out a growl he went in search of another entrance.

"Hello Q-chan how are you today?" Yue asked after taking a bite of cheesecake.

"Uh, Re-Yue you wouldn't mind letting us just come up there would you?" Quatre asked his neck starting to get a crick in it.

"Um let me think about this for a second. You want to find a way up to me and yet you cant with out my help up. But you five also want to capture me for no real reason to be sure of. My answer is, No. Sorry Q." She snickered at them before being taped on the shoulder by one of the waiters.

"Hum yes what is it?" She asked and the waiter whispered a few things to her. "I see will you bring the paper work here, please." With that the waiter hurried off.

"That cheesecake looks good you wouldn't mind sending down a piece would you." Duo drooled over himself.

"No you baka this is French imported cheesecake from Paris and probably cost what you make in a day." She scowled down at them as the waiter returned with what looked like some official papers.

"Yue what are those. Are you in trouble." Quatre asked concerned for his sister.

Yue looked up from the paper work that had just arrived from Sank Kingdom. "Hum, no these are some papers sent over for a deal with my company here in Tokyo. Sigh My work is never done. Playing with you is fun but getting quite boring." She took on a thoughtful pose.

Heero returned from his scouting of the surrounding area and reported to them. "Nothing. Must be a privet club."

Yue looked away again from the papers and leaned down at them so her long formal braid hung almost down to them. "Are you that serious about this, Quatre?" Her tone neither playful nor mocking but business like.

"What are you planing Onna?" Wufei questioned not liking the look she had in her eye.

"I'm proposing a deal one that will be beneficial to both of us. That is if you hear me out." She smirked down at them knowing they had no choice but to agree because she could let this draw out for weeks or even months if she wanted.

"Alright what is it?" Trowa had been studying her as they stood below her the whole time.

"I will permit you access up her for a formal meeting but only on the conditions that you will with hold your urges to capture me and explain why you are out for my head. As a bonus I will treat you all to lunch. How about it, a deal?" She offered and added. "But be warned any threat to my self and you will be escorted out of here faster then you can say sorry."

Looking the others in the eye it was Heero that spoke up first. "Alright it's a deal."

Yue smiled and snapped her fingers making a waiter appear out of almost nowhere. "Please escort these five gentle men up while relieving them of any weapons they have." The man disappeared from view for a few seconds only to appear at the door.

"Young sirs this way please."

He held the door open and stopped them at a cloakroom to drop off any unwanted things they had on them. It was hard to part Heero with his guns but the challenge was getting Wufei to part with his katana willingly. Taking a few halls to an elevator that looked from another century they were asked to step inside. The short trip up two floors was brief.

Leading them towards the balcony that Yue sat on they passed small groups having discussions and small talk over meals or paper work. A few faces stood out among others, as they were senators and ambassadors to other countries. They had seen them when they were either with Relena on guard duty or at conferences.

Arriving at the balcony they could see the table that Yue sat at was much larger then it appeared from below and half of it was covered with papers. "Ah, Quatre come sit down I already ordered for all of you, I hope you don't mind."

"No Yue we don't mind." Taking a look at a few papers Quatre made a face. "What is all of this?"

She gave them her natural smirk. "Just some business that I have that is both here in Tokyo and in Sank Kingdom." She reached out for her tea and took a sip before making an annoyed face.

Making a calling motion with her hand a servant appeared. "This tea is cold could you bring more for me. What do you five want?" She asked looking over to them.

"Tea" "Cherry soda" "Tea" "Hot chocolate" "Tea" were the replies.

"I believe you heard them." She told the man before he disappeared into the building. "Now Q-chan I did my part, now for you. Why in the nine layers of hell are you after my head?"

Quatre fidgeted on the spot.

"Spit it out Quatre!"

Instead of Quatre, Heero spoke up. "We were sent to find one Yue Lang of Tokyo and capture said person on orders of the Preventers. That's all you need to know." He glared at her.

She gave a hump sound as the servant brought in their drinks. "If you're not going to tell me then just say so and I'll go over your heads."

"Over our head?" Duo asked confused.

"Of course." She dug in her pocket to pull out a flip phone. Pressing a few digits she held the phone to her ear tell it went through. "Moshi Moshi, Lena-chan I need some information the Preventors have on me do you think you could get it to me?"

The pilots were confused who was this Lena that was getting her information from the Preventors so easily. Not to mention who was the person that was over their head. There were only a few that were over them: Une, Millardo, Noin, Sally, and Re**lena**. Realization came over them with shock it was Relena she was talking to.

"Thanks Lena-chan the papers you sent over just got to me. Thanks, again." She closed the phone and reached down for a black bag at her feet to pull out a laptop. "Now to find out what it is that's going on."

A few servants chose this time to bring out the food. Placing it in front of them they then retreated almost knowing that it was a dangerous palace to be when their matron was done with her computer. The guys took the hint on Yue's face to leave her alone at least tell she got that glare off her face it was worse then the time Quatre had been under the control of the Zero system.

"Ah, ha." Duo nearly dropped his fork in surprise. "Humm, did you guys look at my whole file or did Une just give you a name and a place to find me?" She asked as they all at least had one piece of food in their mouths.

Taking a minute to chew Quatre answered. "She just gave us a small debriefing on what we where to do, why?"

"Well it seems our dear Une thinks that with my skills, business sense, and a few other factors makes me more then enough of ether a threat to national security or a great asset to the Preventors cause. Both of witch if find highly demoralizing of my gifts. Just wait tell Ruke-kun hears this he'll throw a fit not to mention disembowel you." Yue looked half like she was going to have a nervious breakdown and that she would disembowel them herself.

"Who am I going to disembowel?" A voice asked.

Wiping around Yue came face to face with a tall man with short sandy-blond hair. "Haruke-kun what are you doing here?"

"I was taking hime-chan out for ice-cream when we spotted you up here Koneko-chan. Who are these men?" Haruke growled out glaring at all of them and making Duo scoot back in his chair.

"Usa-hime!" A small girl ran out and jumped at Yue, Yue being who she was expertly caught the small girl in her arms and spun her around in the air.

"Taru-chan! Would you like me to order you some ice-cream?" Yue asked the little black haired girl in her arms.

"Hai, Usa-hime." The small girl hugged herself closer to Yue.

"Uh, Yue your friend is starting to scare me." Duo almost wailed at her.

"Ruke-kun leave them alone there harmless and even if they tried something you know the guards of this place would be at their necks faster then even I could say help, now sit down." Yue reasoned with Haruke and ordered Hotaru ice cream.

"Let me introduce every one. This is Haruke Tenou, Hotaru Tomeo, Heero Yuy, Trowa Barton, Duo Maxwell, Chang Wufei, and Quatre Winner." Yue introduced each person to the others as she also sat with Hotaru in her lap.

"Winner? Isn't he your brother Koneko-chan the one that runs colony L4?" Haruke asked looking Quatre with a pearcing glare.

"Sigh Yes Ruke-kun he is I was just treating them to lunch." Yue made a pleading face at Haruke that made the other admit defeat.

Glaring at them a bit longer Haruke let them be. "You five better not do any thing or you'll have more then the guards of this place to contend with." He waved his fist at them adding to the threat of bodily harm.

"There is nothing to worry about Ruke-kun wont do any thing will you?" Yue questioned looking over at Haruke to who only mumbled something in return.

Hotaru giggled at her papa's discomfort. "Usa-hime this place is so packed. How'd you do it, you only opened it two weeks ago?" Hotaru questioned and noted the respond the five males at the table made as they ate.

The question was a reasonable one just something they had not thought Yue there pray was up to doing. Sending both Quatre and Duo to choked on there food, Wufei had been chewing on a piece of stake and promptly stopped, Trowa was now sipping his drink while eyeing his food, and Heero had all but been playing with his food. It seemed that Yue did more then just live off the Winner name but she actually might be better at business then her little brother.

Yue smiled down at Hotaru. "You know Taru-chan I don't know how this place became so popular. It happened a lot faster then the place I have in Sank but still I only had that open a month before it became packed. And my club Paris another month." She took on such a childish thoughtful look with her biting on her nails.

"It's got to be because they are so inviting to come back to that people just love spending time in them. After all, the club in Paris is always packed and the anticipation for the new club in Sank is all the talk. Theirs even rumors that you're going to open up a hotel in the mountain region of both Japan and Sank." Haruke told her about the rumor that was going around.

"A hotel?!?" Yue looked at her companion in surprise then gained a deeply thoughtful look. "I don't even think I could run a hotel maybe hot-springs day spa but not a hotel. I would simply have no time to do anything but work if I opened a hotel. Now Q on the other hand has the resources to do that sort of thing."

Quatre had realized a few minutes ago, after he stopped choking, that the papers he had been looking at were for licenses to open the club she was starting in Sank and now that he had the attention of everyone on him, he blushed. "I don't know if even I could do it with all that I have just running Winner Co. and my involvement in the Preventors."

Yue just scoffed at him. "You barely have to do any thing at Winner Co. our other twenty-eight sisters in the very least have that under control even with out you looking over there shoulders every few steps they take not to mention they have been taking care of it longer then you have."

"That's true but..." He got cut off.

An explosion rocked the street and sent all at the table on edge, even the small Hotaru had stiffen in Yue's hold. It only took seconds before they realized the explosion had happened on the first floor of the building they were in. Looking over the rail Yue could see the scorch marks on the concert sidewalk.

Deaths-child is still looking at a dog Heero while Duo played with the dog.

"Ok I think I have figured this out. Step back Duo."

Duo leaves the dog Heero to stand next to Deaths-child.

"Are you sure you fixed those things you have already turned him in to a cat, a mouse, the cheese, a bunny, a video game, a gun, and a stuffed animal."

"Of coarse I have, now to do this... I hope."

Deaths-child snaps her fingers and where the dog was Heero once stood again.

Heero walks off mumbling about crazed anime otakus and how twisted they are. Duo simply shrugged before following him off in to the darkness.


	2. Update

Dear Readers and Reviewers.

I am so sorry, so very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, **Getting Tired Yet**, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very sorry.

Not that I can do much about it now so I have revamped all of the story's to the best of my abilitys and to the best that my skill has to offer although I think I did very good considering all I have had to do since starting them. Not to mention I hate getting board with any one thing.

Yours truly,

Deaths-Child

Ps

READ AND REVIEW


End file.
